divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Termina
Termina is a faction on the DivinityCraft server founded on 6th February, 2018 after its founder togomojoo had been absent from the server for almost two months. After he failed to resecure his membership of Kush (now called Kaldur) he created his own faction. Immediately, he began claiming all of the territories that Kaldur had unclaimed which he believed was due to wars that had involved Kaldur at that time. Togomojoo secured all the territories that he required, including the unfinished United Factions building in the north of the map, albeit maximising the faction's potential land causing the faction to be very weak in terms of power. Background In December of 2017, togomojoo was planning lots of very large projects on behalf of his then faction Kush, such as plans for the creation of the United Factions that came into fruition around the middle of the month. On December 16th, 2017, however, togomojoo was involved in an incident that made him unable to access the DivinityCraft server by any means. As the new year passed and factions came and went, togomojoo had absolutely no interaction with the server at all, and around January 15th, 2018, he left Kush as a result of inactivity. In response to this, Lewis2 unclaimed a lot of the buildings and territories that togomojoo had claimed, such as the unfinished United Factions headquarters in Amissa and the city of Libertas in the Frigus Mountains. These territories were fortunately left mostly intact, although Libertas had been stripped of daylight sensors from the street lamps. After almost two months of inactivity, togomojoo returned to the server on February 6th, 2018. Although he initially planned to rejoin Kush (now called Kaldur), he needed to reclaim Libertas and the UF headquarters and for this he needed a faction, and thus founded Termina at 4:31pm GMT. History State of the server Immediately after creating the faction, togomojoo travelled to Amissa to reclaim the UF headquarters and the neighbouring road, and after that travelled to the Frigus Mountains where he reclaimed Libertas as well as the nearby docks where he found The Vanhout had been sailed roughly 30 blocks north. Togomojoo returned to a very different server to the one he left. In December 2017, the server and its factions had a booming population, and Respublica had a population up of 40. However, upon return, the faction population had barely changed at all, and Respublica's population had plunged into the twenties. The cause of this was largely due to other factions, such as Asterreich, Legion and TheFederation, bringing in people who had become disassociated with Respublica, as well as inactivity during the Christmas period, plus a revolution led by rudytudy14 that led many players to other factions such as Asterreich. Rudytudy14 was a key voice in convincing togomojoo not to rejoin Kaldur, and instead go on as Termina. Mere hours after Termina was created, Seanslayer defected from Respublica to his alt's faction Furia, further diminishing the power of Respublica. Termina decided to remain neutral on the matter. Relations Termina formed its first alliance with TheFederation at just after 9pm GMT. Less than half an hour later, it had formed an alliance with Furia as well, after the defection of Seanslayer. The next day, togomojoo noticed that a faction called Reich had declared war on Termina, and soon found out that Reich was actually a renamed TheFederation. When togomojoo asked The_Rebel_Piper (a member in Reich/TheFederation) they stated that they did not know why the declaration was made. Just five minutes after rejoining the server, the one-person faction VampirePirates, led by popcorn1079, also declared war for seemingly no reason. Around twenty minutes later, popcorn1079 asked that togomojoo help him with removing water, to which togomojoo agreed as long as an alliance was formed between Termina and VampirePirates. This agreement was secured, and togomojoo was given elevated access to the chunk. Asterreich, led by experienced faction leader Bolsheviks, formed an alliance with Termina at around 4:35pm GMT on February 7th. Asterreich formed an alliance. Merging with TheFederation At 5:51pm GMT on February 7th, 2018, __spoons__, leader of TheFederation, inquired about a potential merge between the two factions, and threatened war if togomojoo refused. Popcorn1079 also pressured togomojoo to join TheFederation, and at 5:55pm both sides agreed on a deal that if togomojoo joined TheFederation, then he would be able to claim the current territories of Termina and free will to not participate in whole-faction activities such as war that he was opposed to. After, __spoons__ requested to see the territories and their size, and was taken aback when he found out that Termina had reached its maximum territorial potential. A short-lived alliance was formed between Termina and TheFederation, and the two travelled first to Libertas, and then to the city and UF headquarters in the north, and eventually decided on an agreement that would see togomojoo lose Libertas, while the UF headquarters was kept and, after some encouraging, the surrounding road was reclaimed too. At 6:05pm, togomojoo disbanded Termina and joined TheFederation. Togoomojoo soon after joined a call with __spoons__, scottbolton101, popcorn1079 and other members or associates of TheFederation to negotiate the integrity of himself in the faction. Category:Factions